


Embrace

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: “If he didn’t just leave.”
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers
Kudos: 3





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CocoaPie/Paipie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CocoaPie%2FPaipie).



> Based on Paipie’s brilliant fanart of Havers gave Captain a long embrace before he leaves.

summary：“幸好啊 你的手曾落在我的肩膀”  
送给@欧式可可派。

+++

至暗时刻无疑已经到临，对于每一个英国人，每一名英国士兵来说，自然也包括Captain。而这不仅仅是在说法国的投降，不仅仅是在说将要入侵的德国佬们。

他好像失去了说话的能力。当他的中尉告诉他“我要走了”的时候，他说不出话来。同时他的喉头又哽得难受，像有一块被烧得火红的铅块沉甸甸地坠在他喉咙里，把他整个人都往下拽着。他的心脏与胃部都猛地下沉，因为他知道Havers绝没有撒谎。

Havers要走了。他想，Havers要离开我了。

可我们甚至没有把我们的炸弹一起完成。

那颗炸弹。他们花了许多白天与黑夜来对其进行工作的炸弹，现在还只有一个雏形，但是Havers要走了。那颗炸弹像是早夭的孩子，被遗弃、被遗忘，像是在和他一同分享这种忽然就要孤身一人的感觉。

Captain看着Havers，后者并没有在看他，笑得很勉强。

那天晚上下了场雨，一直到凌晨才停下来。Captain没睡着，在床上辗转反侧，听雨水落在窗户上又敲击着地面的声音。他的身体因为寒冷而僵硬，但他并不想起身多盖一层被子。从某种程度上来说，寒冷对于他来说反而是一种安慰。他的手指冰冷，紧紧地攥着床单，他于是把手放在脖子两侧取暖。

Havers的手总是很暖和。Captain心想。他们搬东西的时候他曾在无意间碰到了Havers温暖的手。只有那么短短一瞬，但被他记到现在。

一个久远的、已经被他在脑海里幻想了无数次的画面又出现在他眼前。他曾经，在无数个和今夜一样又不同的夜晚这样幻想。等到炸弹完成它使命的那一天，他会和Havers肩并肩站在一起，看着黑夜被漫天火光点燃。

那时Havers会牵住他的手。

他的脸颊上也滑下一滴雨，打湿了他的嘴唇。Captain翻了个身，擦了擦眼睛。也许是因为他的动作太干脆，它们微微地发红。

+++

“Captain。”Havers说。Captain抬起头来，看着他的眼睛。他们不经常这样对视，总会有一个人率先移开目光。但是他现在只想再多看看他。

“你想去送送我吗？”Havers问，带着一些试探。这个问题是否合宜，是否过界，是否能镶嵌进他们彼此的身份与关系，好像都已经不重要了。

如果可以，Captain现在最想干的事就是拥抱他。那种说不出话的感觉又出现了，那个问题被他咽下去，在Havers看不见的地方，他把拳头攥得很紧，直到他修建得整整齐齐的指甲都刺进了他的手掌。

“我可以拥抱你吗，Havers？”

他问出口的是“马上就要走了吗？”

“恐怕是的。”Havers回答。“马上就要六点了。”

他们一起下了楼，Havers拘谨地走在他的身侧，两个人都陷入了沉默。慢一点，Captain在心里说，走慢一点。他计算着距离，计算着他们步伐，绝望地意识到每往前走一步，他都会离再也见不到Havers更近一步。每走一步他都在失去一次说出一切的机会，但是仍旧没有人开口。

等他们停下来时，已经离大门不远了。“所以，”Captain试着掩藏他眼里的失落，并挤出一个微笑：“这就是分别了吗？”

Havers看着他。久久地、静静地看着他。一直到Captain都觉得时间有点太长了，Havers才轻微地动了一下。他张开嘴，抿了抿嘴唇，说：“不。”

“什么？”

但Captain还没说完这个单词，Havers就抱住了他。他朝前探身，紧紧地抱着Captain，双臂环绕着他的脖子。这个姿势让Havers与Captain的头靠在了一起。Captain感受着Havers的体温，感受着他在胸腔里跳动着的心脏，他清晰可闻的呼吸声，愣了一下，然后放松下来，也抱住了Havers，轻轻地拍了拍他的背。

“我说，这不会是分别。”Havers小声地说，就在Captain的耳畔边。“这不会是分别的。”他又说了一遍，声音有些发抖，把额头抵在Captain的肩膀上：“我们还会再见面的。”

他们拥抱，像是永远也不会再见面了。好像一切感情都被倾注在这个拥抱里，心与心的距离是那么近，脸颊贴着脸颊，无声而急切地呼吸着。

“这不会是分别的。”Captain安慰一般重复着他的话，不知道是在对Havers还是在对自己说。接着Havers放开了Captain，不好意思地微笑了一下，什么也没说，就一个人往大门走去。

他站在大门旁边，转过身，看着Captain。“这不会是分别的。”Captain对自己说，声音很小，但Havers也许听见了，也许猜到了。

If only.

Fin.

尽管岁月无声流向迟暮，  
他会让你想起你的归途，  
如果光已忘了要将前方照亮，  
你会握着我的手吗，  
如果路会通往不知名的地方，  
你会跟我一起走吗。  
一生太短 一瞬好长，  
我们哭着醒来 又哭着遗忘，  
幸好啊 你的手曾落在我肩膀。


End file.
